Falácias
, lar de muitas pessoas que usam falacias]] Olá Nerdmigos, Estamos meio de férias das discussões religiosas cansativas do Off-Topic. Ninguém gosta, ninguém quer discutir, mas são sempre tópicos altamente comentados, simplesmente porque as pessoas não resistem. Por isso vou fazer minha parte e ensinar vocês a abalarem geral nesse tipo de tópico identificando e até usando as "falácias". Uma falácia é um argumento logicamente inconsistente, sem fundamento, inválido ou falho na capacidade de provar eficazmente o que alega. Damos nomes em Latim a essas inconsistências, talvez para dar mais credibilidade. Quer algo mais pseudo-intelectual do que bradar "AD HOMINEM" na cara de algum newfag desavisado? Vamos lá, que Deus a Wikipedia me ajude: Argumentum ad antiquitatem (Argumento de antiguidade ou tradição) Afirmar que algo é verdadeiro ou bom porque é antigo ou "sempre foi assim". Ex: "Se um Oldfag diz que o Sports foi o melhor Moderador do Off-Topic é porque deve ser verdade." Argumentum ad hominem (Ataque ao argumentador) Em vez de o argumentador provar a falsidade do enunciado, ele ataca a pessoa que fez o enunciado. Ex: ' '"Se foi o Mestre do Yellow disser algo sobre mulheres e como perder o BV, deve ser mentira. Resumindo: Mestre do Yellow é Nerd BV" "Elf não pode falar mal de crianças. Afinal ele tem a cara de uma." Argumentum ad ignorantiam (Argumento da Ignorância) Ocorre quando algo é considerado verdadeiro simplesmente porque não foi provado que é falso (ou provar que algo é falso por não haver provas de que seja verdade). Note que é diferente do princípio científico de se considerar falso até que seja provado que é verdadeiro. Ex: "Existem Nerds pegadores from Hell no TibiaBr, já que nunca provaram o contrário" Non sequitur (Não segue) Tipo de falácia na qual a conclusão não se sustenta nas premissas. Há uma violação da coerência textual. Ex: "Paragonicodeinimigoraro2 é um nome muito engraçado. Por isso tudo que ele falar é verdade." Argumentum ad Baculum (Apelo à Força): ''' Utilização de algum tipo de privilégio, força, poder ou ameaça para impor a conclusão. '''Ex: "Aceite esse argumento ou o *insira o nome do seu Moderador preferido* vai te banir" Argumentum ad populum (Apelo ao Povo) É a tentativa de ganhar a causa por apelar a uma grande quantidade de pessoas. Ex: "Se a maioria diz que Old Times eram melhores, deve ser verdade" "Se bilhões de moscas comem bosta, então..." Argumentum ad Verecundiam (Apelo à autoridade) ou Magister Dixit (Meu mestre disse) Argumentação baseada no apelo a alguma autoridade reconhecida para comprovar a premissa. Ex: "Se o Mestre do Yellow disse que o Bulbasaur é o melhor pokemon, o Bulbasaur é o melhor pokemon" "Se Leirbag disse que eu errei o Português, é porque eu errei (e sou burro)" Dicto Simpliciter' (Regra geral) Ocorre quando uma regra geral é aplicada a um caso particular onde a regra não deveria ser aplicada. Ex: "Se todo flooder é alertado, o Rocky/Titus/Brybry deve ser alertado" Generalização Apressada (Falsa indução) É o oposto do Dicto Simpliciter. Ocorre quando uma regra específica é atribuída ao caso genérico. Ex: "Eu sou feio e pobre e nenhuma mulher me dá atenção. Logo, toda mulher é interesseira e liga para aparência. - Nobre Valente." Falácia de Composição (Tomar o todo pela parte) É o fato de concluir que uma propriedade das partes deve ser aplicada ao todo. Ex: "Se todos os usuários do TibiaBr são adolescentes, esse forum é um saco" Falácia da Divisão (Tomar a parte pelo todo) Oposto da falácia de composição. Supõe que uma propriedade do todo é aplicada a cada parte. Ex: "OdD > VSQS. Logo. qualquer usuário do OdD > qualquer usuário do VSQS Falácia do homem de palha Consiste em criar idéias reprováveis ou fracas, atribuindo-as à posição oposta. Ex: "Deveríamos acabar com o Off-Topic. Só assim não haveriam mais panelinhas" Falácia da Pressuposição Consiste na inclusão de uma pressuposição que não foi previamente esclarecida como verdadeira, ou seja, na falta de uma premissa. Ex: "Você deixou de ser nerd?" Anfibologia ou Ambigüidade Ocorre quando as premissas usadas no argumento são ambíguas devido à má elaboração sintática. "Ex: Eu so ubonito feiu. - by Gulinho" Acentuação É uma forma de falácia devido à mudança de significado pela entonação. O significado é mudado dependendo da ênfase das palavras. Ex: compare: "Corto CABELO E PINTO" com: "Corto cabelo E PINTO". Falsa dicotomia (bifurcação) Também conhecida como "falácia do branco e preto". Ocorre quando alguém apresenta uma situação com apenas duas alternativas, quando de fato outras alternativas existem ou podem existir. Ex: "Se você não é Liferuler então é Nerd" "Se você é usuário do *insira um forum de revoltadinhos* não é usuário do TibiaBR" Argumentum ad Crumenam Esta falácia é a de acreditar que dinheiro é fator de estar correto. Aqueles mais ricos são os que provavelmente estão certos. Ex: "Se o Arnold disse, então é verdade" Argumentum ad Nauseam É a aplicação da repetição constante e a crença incorreta de que quanto mais se diz algo, mais correto está. Ex: "Leirbag diz tanto que Letras > Exatas, então deve ser" "Usuários do TibiaBr dizem tanto que não são nerds, então isso deve ser verdade" Plurium Interrogationum Ocorre quando se exige uma resposta simples a uma questão complexa. Ex: "O que faremos com os usuários do F&A? Banir ou alertar?" Red Herring Falácia cometida quando material irrelevante é introduzido no assunto discutido para desviar a atenção e chegar a uma conclusão diferente. Ex: ' '"- Deus Existe? '- Qual navegador é melhor: Firefox ou Chrome?"' Retificação Ocorre quando um conceito abstrato é tratado como coisa concreta. Ex: "A Vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e envenena" Tu quoque (Você Também) Falácia do "mas você também". Ocorre quando uma ação se torna aceitável pois outra pessoa também a cometeu.3 Ex: "- Você está sendo Nerd." ' '"- E daí? Você também." ''' Inversão do Ônus da Prova Quando o argumentador transfere ao seu opositor a responsabilidade de comprovar o argumento contrário, eximindo-se de provar a base do seu argumento. '''Ex: "Amagad existe, porque nunca ninguém conseguiu provar que não" ctrl + c e ctrl +v deste topic